<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without you by Moony_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191365">Without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes'>Moony_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Hurt Tony Stark, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper learns of Vormir</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"See you in a minute" Natasha said, grinning with all the hope in the world in her eyes.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Pepper waited a second for them to return. She helped oversee the project in case anything went wrong. The group trusted her, after years of learning from Tony and dating Natasha, she knew a fair bit of hoe technology worked.</p><p>The group came back, everyone celebrating. Bright eyes and cheerful because they had <em>won.</em></p><p>Until Clint fell to his knees</p><p>And suddenly the questions started coming.</p><p>"Where's Natahsa?" A Steve asked.</p><p>"Yeha where is she? I said we all come back together" Tony frowned.</p><p>Clint teared up, holding out the soul stone. "A shoul for a soul"</p><p>They all immediately knew what had happened. And they all rushed to Clint, not noticing her in the corner</p><p>Peppers ears rang.</p><p>It was <em>wrong.</em></p><p>
  <em>All wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She can't be gone she was here a second ago</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was right there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She said see you in a minute she should be back</em>
</p><p>She swayed on her feet, her mind running, trying to comprehend.</p><p>Natasha. Gone. Within seconds.</p><p>She tried to form a word but it came out as a broken whimper, falling to her knees as fast tears spilled over her face. She barely comprehended the fact that someone was calling her name, telling her to look st them.</p><p>They weren't her.</p><p>"Natasha" she begged quietly, sobbing "please... I need her..."</p><p>"Pepper... hey boy we got you..." Tony pulled her into a hug, holding her close and rocking her as she continued to cry and whimper. The rest of the Avengers stood awkwardly, having never seen Pepper as anything but calm and composed before. </p><p>To pepper the world was a blur. Everything spun and swirled and nothing felt real or right and she couldn't grasp onto anything that made sense. Tony's voice was far and few between, the ringing becoming obnoxiously loud as her chest heaved with every breath. Her fingers tingling, becoming numb to the world around her. She pictured it, Natasha would have fought for her right to die. She would have done anything to save the world.</p><p>
  <em>She loved her so much</em>
</p><p>Pepper heaved, Tony rubbing her back and holding her hair, having experienced this many times over himself. He wiped her mouth and put his jacket around her shaking form, continuing to rub her back as she fell into him.</p><p>"I Got you Pep..."</p><p>She closed her eyes, exhausted, and Tony let out a breath.</p><p>She was absolutely heartbroken.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>